Good In Goodbye
by GE0309
Summary: Songfic from the Carrie Underwood song 'Good In Goodbye'. Past Brittana and present Pezberry. Rated T for some bad words. One-shot.


******AN: This is a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head after hearing this song for the first time. The song is called Good In Goodbye by Carrie Underwood. I would listen to it when it appears in the fic but you don't have to. For the purposes of the fic though, lets just image that Santana wrote the song. :)**

**The story has past Brittana but it's a Pezberry story.**

**I don't own Glee, Starbucks, West Side Story, Wicked, Evita, or the song used in the story so please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Good in Goodbye**

If you had asked Santana at her high school graduation if she was certain about anything concerning her future, she would have said with 100 percent certainty that she and Brittany would always be together.

If you ask Santana that same question now, she would say absolutely nothing because her certain future just walked out of their apartment and Santana isn't sure she is ever coming back.

After graduating high school, she and Brittany came to New York. Brittany received a scholarship to Julliard for dance and Santana went to NYU to study music composition and song writing.

That was shocking to everyone. No one knew that that was a passion of hers or that she excelled at it so well. Some would even call her a prodigy.

She did shock a lot of the McKinley alumni when she was discovered by a record label performing an original song at a bar. Which she only did on a dare from Brittany.

That was the summer after she graduated. Brittany had her big break six months earlier when she got her first job on Broadway before she even graduated.

Between Santana writing and recording her debut album and Brittany's insane rehearsal schedule, problems in their relationship did arise.

The main one being Brittany's new friend, Greg, who Santana was extremely jealous of.

She tried to reel it in, she really did, but after holding it in for song long, Santana exploded.

That resulted in their first major fight as a couple.

It would also be their only one because 3 months after Santana exploded, Brittany packed up all of her stuff and walked out the door.

And Santana is almost certain she is never coming back.

* * *

**3 months later**

Santana (and Brittany) and Quinn had remained close friends after graduating from McKinley.

Quinn was the person that Santana called after the door closed behind Brittany when she left their apartment for the final time.

She also knew that Quinn was her last lifeline that connected her to Brittany because there is no way Quinn would choose between Santana and Brittany after the break up.

That's what this lunch was about. Santana was fishing for information and Quinn knew it, she just didn't have the heart to deny that to her best friend.

So Santana isn't the least bit surprised when half way trough lunch, Quinn calls her out on it.

"Cut the shit S and just ask me what you came here to ask me."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes I have."

Santana and Quinn are just staring at each other now. Their lunches are completely forgotten. Santana is begging Quinn to tell her something, anything, with her eyes but Quinn hasn't said a thing.

She knows Quinn is waiting for her to ask. Eventually Santana's need to know outweighs her pride and she gives in.

"Fine, I'll ask it. What did she tell you? What did you talk about? What's going on in her life? Tell me something Quinn because I'm literally dying here. Fuck, I need something."

Quinn takes a minute to think about how to word her reply because what she is about to tell Santana will undoubtedly crush her.

"She is seeing someone S."

They have always been able to communicate without talking. It's how they were able to rule the halls of McKinley.

So one look into Quinn's eyes and she gets her answer before she even had to ask the question.

Greg.

Brittany was seeing Greg.

"How long Q?"

"For about a month now."

After about a minute that seemed like forever, Santana let out a sigh and asked one more question.

"Is she happy?"

"Yes."

One word. Yes. One word crushed Santana.

The girl that Santana loved with everything that she is, the girl Santana thought she would spend the rest of her life with, was happy with someone that wasn't Santana.

Santana Lopez was definitely not someone who showed emotion in public. Not matter what the reason.

But here she was, sitting in a restaurant with her best friend, with tears in her eyes.

This is it.

It was really over.

She needed to finally accept that and try to move on.

Except she really didn't know how to move on from what she thought would be the rest of her life.

* * *

**6 months later**

It's been 6 months since she got the news that Brittany was in a relationship.

It's been 6 months since she decided to try to move on.

It's also been 6 months since she has talked to Quinn Fabray.

She has pretty much closed herself off to anything and everything and focused herself on her album.

That's pretty much all she has done for the last 6 months.

Write and record.

She is on her way to the studio now after making a coffee pit stop at the Starbucks on the way to the studio.

She is on her way out of the Starbucks when she runs into someone and ends up wearing her fresh coffee.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. It was completely my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

She knows that voice.

When she looks up from her shirt she is met with a face that she never thought she would see again.

"Berry."

"Oh my gosh, Santana. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you clean up or at least buy you a new coffee."

"Relax Berry, it's fine."

"No Santana, please I insist."

"No Berry. I'm running late anyway. I'll see you around."

"Umm…okay…bye."

She needed to get away. Seeing Rachel now, almost 5 years after high school graduation, brings back a lot of memories that she has tried so hard to suppress.

She got rid of anything that reminded her of Brittany.

Over the next week, she saw Rachel 4 more times. All of which happened at the same Starbucks that she first saw her.

Rachel tried every time to get her attention but Santana always ignored her.

Until Saturday.

Santana didn't have to go to the studio that day so she decided to sit in Starbucks and have breakfast while trying to get some writing done. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice Rachel sitting across from her until the smaller girl cleared her throat.

"What do you want Berry?"

"Geez Santana, anyone listening to our conversation would assume we aren't friends."

"Well, they would be right, wouldn't they?"

"So how have you been? It's been what, 5 years?" Rachel asks while ignoring Santana's remark.

"I'm fine Berry," Santana answers in an annoyed tone. She really wants Rachel to leave.

"Oh how am I? Thanks for asking. I've been great actually. Graduated from NYADA last year. Stared in many productions while I was there and I just finished a run as the lead in an Off-Broadway show. I start rehearsals in two weeks for Maria in _West Side Story. _On Broadway."

The sip of coffee Santana was in the process of taking ends up all over the table.

"Holy shit. You're gonna be on Broadway? Like the actual Broadway?"

"Yup. The director taught a class I took my junior year at NYADA. Called me and asked if I wanted to audition. Turns out he really liked my work and after 4 call backs I got the part."

"Damn Berry. Look at you proving all of us wrong."

"Yeah well, I always told everyone I could do it. No one wanted to believe me," she tells Santana with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, what have you been up to Santana? Last I knew you were on your way to NYU."

"Yup. I went. I graduated."

"Okay. So what did you major in? Let me guess, business, pre-med, or pre-law."

"Music composition."

Santana now has a satisfied smirk on her face from the stunned silence coming from Rachel.

"You…ummm…what?"

Santana lets out a small chuckle before she answers, "Yeah Berry. You're not the only one with musical talent. I've been writing songs since I was 12. It's always been my way to deal. After I joined glee, I taught myself to compose the music for my songs. No one but Brit – no one else knew about it. So I took a chance and submitted some stuff to NYU and I got in."

"That's amazing Santana. Why didn't you say anything? Especially when we wrote the original songs."

"Please Berry, who do you think wrote 'Loser Like Me'? Frankenteen?"

"I…uh…didn't think about it really. It was a great song so I just sung my parts. I had a lot of other stuff going on at the time. But why not say anything?"

"It wasn't for anyone to know. It was a private thing. Like I said, it was my way to deal."

"Okay, so, what are you doing now? You said you graduated."

"I'm…umm…writing…and recording…my album."

The squeal that Rachel lets out attracts the attention of the entire establishment. Santana is a little embarrassed and dips her head. Rachel, someone who loves being the center of attention, doesn't care about the attention she drew and jumps up to go to Santana and wraps her into a tight hug.

To say Santana was uncomfortable was an understatement. She is reminded of the awkward hug after they sang 'So Emotional' together senior year.

But instead of pulling out of the hug, this time she relaxes into it and returns it.

Seeing someone so excited for her makes her excited. It hasn't happened in a while so she cherishes it a little.

It almost reminds her of when she first told –

She clears her throat to break the spell to clear all thoughts of Brittany and Rachel pulls away.

"I'm sorry Santana. It's just so exciting for you. Congratulations. When is your album scheduled for release?" Rachel asks while returning to her side of the table.

"If all goes according to plan, it should be released in a couple of months."

"That's really exciting. I bet Brittany is really happy for you."

With the mention of her name it's like all the air is sucked out of the room. Santana feels like she can't breathe and Rachel is left confused as to what just happened.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No…it's just…umm…we…aren't…uh…together…anymore."

"Oh Santana, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I just always assumed you'd be together forever or something."

"Yeah, well, you and me both Berry," Santana tells her with a self-deprecating laugh.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. What about you? I don't see a wedding band on your finger so I assume you and Finn never got back together."

And just like that Santana was back to normal. Or at least her new normal. She and Rachel sat and talked for hours. They eventually left and went to get lunch together.

They pretty much recapped the last 5 years of their lives to each other.

Santana didn't keep in touch with anybody but Quinn after graduation until 6 months ago. Now she doesn't talk to anyone.

Rachel kept in touch with Kurt and Mercedes. The former is now her roommate along with Blaine and the latter is still in LA singing backup for various artists. She also kept in touch with Puck. His pool cleaning business in LA was doing really well and he has a band with a few friends that he made when he moved out there. He comes to visit her at least 4 times a year.

After Finn broke up with Rachel before she left for New York, they never rekindled their relationship. According to Rachel, Finn tried numerous times though. Rachel said that once she got the separation from him, she saw what everyone else had told her. She deserved better than him and she realized he would only hold her back. They haven't spoken since his last attempt to get her back 3 years ago.

They talked about anything and everything, except Brittany, until dinnertime. Rachel had plans with Kurt and a few friends she made at NYADA so she had to leave to get ready. She invited Santana along but she didn't feel like being social. She never liked being social anymore.

But talking to Rachel was nice she had to admit. And she did admit it to Rachel. They made plans for later in the week and they made plans for coffee again next Saturday.

* * *

**3 months later**

In the 3 months since Rachel and Santana spent that first Saturday with each other, many things happened.

Santana discovered that Rachel Berry isn't so annoying after all. In fact, she now considers her a great friend.

She also spent quite a bit of time at Rachel's so she is now also friends with Kurt and Blaine, both of which she found are also not as annoying as they were in high school.

The city, believe it or not, has mellowed everyone out.

She also spent one very emotional night opening up to Rachel about the subject of Brittany. She started from the beginning, when they moved to New York, and ended when she found out about Brittany's new relationship from Quinn.

They went through 3 bottles of wine that night.

Santana will admit though, she feels a lot better about the situation now that she talked through it. With Rachel Berry no less.

She is still heart broken, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore.

Something else Santana realized in all the time she has spent with Rachel:

She has feelings for her. Real, legitimate, romantic feelings towards the girl she spent basically 4 years torturing.

That's something else that they covered: the past.

Santana apologized, something she rarely if ever does, and Rachel accepted.

That's probably where the feelings first made their appearance.

But she was very sure of them when she woke up in the smaller girl's bed the morning after she told Rachel about Brittany.

She woke up tangled up with another body for the first time in over a year and she never felt better.

She woke up to deep brown eyes watching her sleep.

There was no denying that Rachel was hot, but for the first time, while looking at Rachel, she saw how beautiful the girl is.

Those feelings that she felt before came back and increased ten-fold.

At first she was afraid to say anything.

The last time she developed feelings for her best friend things went bad for a long time before they got better.

She did not want a repeat performance of that.

She also wasn't sure if those feelings were reciprocated.

That's what ultimately delayed Santana.

But tonight she decided to tell Rachel.

It was the night of her release party.

Her record company put a lot into it since they believed she was going to be somebody. Her first single hit #1 one week after it was released.

So to say she was excited would be a complete understatement.

She is also really excited because Rachel was going to be her date tonight.

In the strictly platonic, friends only, sense of the word 'date'.

But hopefully after tonight that would all change.

Santana picked Rachel up in the limo that was arranged for her by her record company and took her to the party.

They had an amazing time. The smile never left Santana's face all night and Rachel looked at her with so much pride.

Santana's hopes were greatly lifted when she watched Rachel turn down the advances of both men and women all night. When Santana asked her why she wouldn't accept their invitations to a dance Rachel told her that she was here with a date already.

Santana waited until she dropped Rachel off to make her move.

They were standing outside of Rachel's apartment waiting for Rachel to unlock the door.

"Do you want to come in Santana?"

"I would love to, but I should get home. I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"It technically is tomorrow."

Santana chuckles a little bit while she answers, "Yeah I guess it is. But I've practically lived here the last few weeks so I should go home."

"Okay. But I had an amazing time tonight. It was great seeing you be the center of attention for once."

"Are you serious or are you placating me? I can't image Rachel Berry having fun at an event where she wasn't the center of attention."

They both laugh a little before Rachel says, "No I'm being serious. It was an amazing night for you and I'm glad you let me be a part of it. I'm really proud of you Santana."

"Thank you. That means a lot Rach."

They stand in Rachel's doorway just staring at each other, neither of them are sure of what to do next.

Rachel finally breaks the silence, "Well, I'm going to head in, I'm quite tired. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we could have lunch or something?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Rachel answers.

Santana still hasn't left though.

"Did you need something else Santana? You sure you don't want to stay here?"

That snaps Santana out of her one sided staring contest.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm good. But I wanted to ask you something else though. Would you…maybe…want to…if you're not busy or anything…want to go out…with me? Like on a date. If not, that's cool too, no hard feelings or anything, I promise. I just thought I could be fun and I haven't been on a date since – "

"Santana! You're rambling like me," Rachel says while giggling. "Of course I'll go out on a date with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! I was actually hoping that you'd ask me. I was going to ask you but I figured with everything you went through with – well I just thought that it would be better if I waited for you to take the initiative."

"Great! So I'll pick you up tomorrow, well today I guess since it's technically tomorrow, so I'll pick you up at – wait that's okay right? You don't have anything else going on right? I totally should have asked that first. I'm –"

"Santana! You're doing it again. Since when is Santana Lopez nervous to ask out a girl out on a date? Pick me up at 7. Just text me and let me know how I should dress okay?"

"Okay. Yes. That's perfect. 7 o'clock. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Santana. I'll see you later," Rachel says while laughing and backing into her apartment.

* * *

**3 years later**

Walking home from the studio, Santana is stopped dead in her tracks from a sound that she hasn't heard in over 4 years.

She turns towards the sound to see her suspicions confirmed in the blonde hair, blue-eyed woman standing outside of a restaurant. She is laughing loudly but Santana can't see who she is with.

She waits a little, trying to decide whether or not to go over and say hi when she sees her.

An exact miniature replica of the girl she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

The older blonde picks up the younger blonde and puts her on her shoulders and Santana is able to get a clear view of her. She looks just like her.

She is still deciding on whether or not she should go over when she sees him walking towards them.

That solidifies her decision and she is about to walk away when Brittany turns and makes eye contact with her.

For about 5 seconds Santana's world stands still.

She doesn't know what to think when she sees Brittany smile at seeing her so she does what she does best.

She runs.

She breaks eye contact and walks away.

Santana's been sitting in her apartment for about an hour now when she hears the key in the door.

She hears footsteps walking towards her in the living room and she feels a kiss being placed on her head before she sees her.

"Hey baby! How was your day?"

Santana doesn't respond though. She's too busy lost in her head. Lost in memories of the past. Lost in the 'what might have been' that seeing that little girl brought up.

She is brought out of her thoughts when Rachel plops down next to her on the couch.

"San, what's going on? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"That's because I did."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I was walking home from the studio and I heard her. She was laughing. Her laugh is so unique. I turned around and I saw her. I haven't seen her in over 4 years," Santana says in nothing more than a whisper.

"Who are you talking about sweetie? Wait…are you talking about –"

"Yeah, Brittany. I'm talking about Brittany. She wasn't alone though. She has a daughter. Looks just like her. Couldn't have been more than 2 years old."

"Okay. So what's going on in your head right now? Why do you look so upset?"

"I don't really know, honestly. I've just been sitting here with memories going through my head and…I don't know."

"Memories. What kind of memories?"

Santana just shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't really want to have this conversation with her girlfriend.

The last three years have been amazing to both Rachel and Santana, both personally and professionally.

Rachel, after staring in _West Side Story_ for a year, went on to star as Elphaba in _Wicked_ and is currently in rehearsals to play Eva in _Evita._ She was nominated for a Tony for _West Side Story_ but she won her first Tony for playing Elphaba in _Wicked._

Santana was there for everything. Every opening night and many shows thereafter, and she was there when Rachel won her first Tony.

Santana's first album launched with massive praise from the industry. She was nominated for best new artist at the Grammy awards and is close to releasing her sophomore album.

Personally, the couple couldn't be happier. Santana was able to pull herself together after her nervous breakdown, as Rachel likes to call it, the night she asked Rachel on their first date.

Since they were already good friends before they entered into the relationship, things moved relatively quickly and within that first year they moved in together.

But now that she is sitting on their couch with memories and what ifs running through her head, Santana doesn't know what to do next.

It's not like she doesn't love Rachel, because she is head-over-heels, passionately and madly in love with the girl.

She often thinks that if she didn't run into Rachel at that Starbucks that there is no way she would be where she is today.

Rachel picked up the pieces that Brittany left and essentially put her back together.

It's just seeing her ex, after all these years, she isn't quite sure what to feel.

"Are you regretting this?"

Rachel's question definitely brought her out of her thoughts.

"What? What are you talking about? Regretting what?"

"Well, you've been sitting there for about 20 minutes in complete silence thinking about something. So I asked if what you are thinking about is regretting being in a relationship with me and not trying to fight for Brittany."

"No baby. No. That's not what I'm doing. I promise," Santana tells the smaller girl while turning in her seat to face Rachel. "I will never regret anything with you. I'm just trying to deal with seeing her again. It kind of threw me for a loop, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so."

Santana uses one hand to grab a hold of Rachel's and the other hand to cup her face, rubbing her thumb back and forth over her check.

"I love you, Rachel Berry. Nothing and no one will change that, okay?"

Rachel just nods her head yes, and says, "I love you, too."

Santana leans forward and drops a small kiss on Rachel's lips and moves to get up off the couch.

"Mmmm…where are you going? I was getting my mack on," Rachel whines to her girlfriend.

Santana can't help but think how adorable she looks.

"As cute as you look and sound right now, I'm extremely tired. It's been a long day, I've been recording all day and I just want to go lie down for a little before dinner."

"Oh. Okay, well then go rest and I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

"Thanks beautiful."

Santana drops one more quick kiss on Rachel's lips and heads for their bedroom.

Like she told her she would, Rachel wakes her up a couple of hours later for dinner.

They eat and cuddle on the couch a little before heading to bed.

Rachel curls up into Santana and the Latina wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Rachel falls asleep in minutes after a goodnight kiss and their customary exchange of 'I love yous'.

Santana, on the other hand, can't find sleep so easily.

The songwriter in her won't let her brain turn off. She has lyrics and words running through her head and she can't stop them.

After about an hour of tossing and turning in bed she gives in to her need to write the words down.

She quietly gets out of bed and makes her way to her office so she won't wake her sleeping girlfriend.

She takes a minute in the doorway to just look at the slumbering beauty that is her girlfriend before she heads downstairs.

That's where Rachel finds her the next morning; working on the new song she wrote that night. She has been up all night working on it, writing the lyrics and coming up with the music to accompany them.

Rachel stands in the doorway for a few minutes, watching Santana work, before making her presence known.

"Morning."

"Hey baby. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, the alarm did. I woke up and you weren't there so I went searching for you. Have you been up all night?" Rachel asks her, making her way into the office and sitting in Santana's lap.

"Yeah I have, I couldn't sleep. I had this song running through my head and it demanded to be written down, so I've been working on the music for it."

"Oh really, a new song, can I see?"

"Nope, not yet, it isn't finished."

"What? You always let me see what you have even if it's not done," Rachel whines with a pout on her face.

Santana leans in and captures that bottom lip between hers to kiss the cute little pout away before replying, "I know, but I don't want anyone to hear this one until it's done. I'm gonna go record it today. I think it's the missing piece to the album."

"Fine. I'm going to go do my elliptical and then shower," Rachel says while getting up and heading for the door.

"Okay babe, you do that and I'll start the coffee and make breakfast."

* * *

**3 days later**

Santana comes home that night with an accomplished smile on her face and finds Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV.

"It's done," she tells Rachel in a sing-song voice.

Rachel jumps up excited and starts reaching for the CD in Santana's hands.

Santana slips around her and puts the CD into their system and presses play.

Music fills the air and Rachel instantly plops down onto the couch and closes her eyes to listen carefully.

After the song is over, Rachel opens her eyes and looks at an apprehensive looking Santana.

"It's really good San. I really love it," she tells her girlfriend with a few tears in her eyes.

Santana lets out a visible sigh of relief and asks, "Really? You're not just saying that because you're in a relationship with me and are trying to make me feel better?"

"No sweetie. You know I would never do that. I honestly love it. And I love you very much for writing it."

Rachel gives Santana a kiss that lasts for a few seconds before Santana pulls away to tell her the rest of the news.

"I'm glad you like it. Management loved it too. They want to make it my first single because it's a little different than what I usually write."

"I was actually surprised by the melody. It almost sounds a little bit country."

"I know. I was surprised too, honestly. But it's the only way I could think to make the music for it without drowning out the lyrics. That's what the big boys liked about it too. And…I get to debut it on Jimmy Fallon next week."

Rachel's squeals of happiness for her girlfriend can probably be heard down the street.

"That is so amazing Santana. It's so exciting. I'm so proud of you. How do you want to celebrate?"

Santana grabs a hold of Rachel's legs and lifts her up. Rachel, getting the idea, wraps her legs and arms around Santana.

"There's only one way I can think of to properly celebrate," Santana says while placing kisses along Rachel's neck.

Rachel lets out a little moan at her girlfriend's actions and tells her to lead the way.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Our next guest is the well known singer whose first album debuted at the top of the charts and has received a few awards and a Grammy nomination for best new artist. Her second album is set to release in a couple weeks and she is here tonight to debut her brand single for us so please welcome…Santana Lopez."

Santana walks out to loud applause, the loudest of which is Rachel Berry who is sitting front and center. She makes her way over to Jimmy Fallon and after giving him a small hug and the crowd a wave and a smile, she takes a seat to start the interview.

The interview started off simple, mainly talking about her music and her new album. But it didn't take long for the conversation to turn to her relationship. She is dating a Broadway star so she didn't expect anything less.

"So now that the boring stuff is out of the way, lets get to the good stuff. How's your relationship going? Everybody always wants to know what it's like to date a diva," Jimmy asks and everyone, including Santana, starts laughing.

"My relationship is amazing Jimmy, thanks for asking. I have the best girlfriend in the world. And the diva thing is a little exaggerated. She's not that bad, I promise."

Santana will swear she heard Rachel's huff and subsequent foot stomp at her answer.

"That's always good to hear. Rumor is that you knew each other in high school?"

"Yeah we went to high school together. We were actually in the glee club together. But we lost touch for about five years after graduation until we literally ran into each other at a Starbucks in New York. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Well isn't that cute."

The crowd cheers and Jimmy turns the conversation back to her music.

"So you're going to debut a new song for us tonight."

"Yes, I am. It's the first single off my new album and it's call _Good in Goodbye._"

"And you wrote it yourself?"

"Yes, I did. I wrote it and composed the music for it."

"Wow. Isn't she talented folks? Okay lets hear it."

Santana gets up and walks toward her band to sing the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, singing her first single off her sophomore album, here is Santana Lopez."

The band starts playing the intro to the song and Santana listens for her cue to start singing. When she hears it, she closes her eyes and lets the music and lyrics take over.

_I heard you laughing, in a crowd outside a restaurant we used to go to_

_I caught a glimpse that stopped me in my tracks,_

_It took me back_

_You looked happy, with that little girl up on your shoulders, happy_

_I know where she got those crystal eyes of blue_

_Time's been sweet to you_

Santana thinks back to that day that she saw Brittany and that little girl. She can remember seeing how happy the blonde looked. And that even though it hurt a little seeing Brittany happy without her, she remembers thinking that Brittany did get lucky.

_As bad as it was, as bad as it hurt_

_I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life leads you down a different road_

_When you're holding on to someone that you gotta let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Sometimes, yeah, sometimes, there's good in goodbye_

_I don't regret it_

_The time we had together_

_I won't forget it_

_But we both ended up where we belong_

_I guess goodbye made us strong_

Santana knows she can never regret the time she had with Brittany. For so long Brittany was her whole world. She taught her what it felt like to love someone. But she knows now that it was only a stepping-stone. Rachel is where Santana belongs.

_And yeah I'm happy_

_I found somebody too who makes me happy_

_And I knew one day I'd see you on the street_

_And it'd be bittersweet_

And she is so, incredibly happy with how her life turned out. Rachel makes her so happy, and she couldn't image what her life would be like without Rachel in it. It was like she told Rachel, seeing her ex threw her for a loop, but she wouldn't change a thing about her life now.

_But as bad as it was, as bad as it hurt_

_I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life leads you down a different road_

_When you're holding on to someone that you gotta let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Yeah, sometimes, yeah sometimes, there's good in goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The breakup was bad, and Santana did go through a world of hurt as a result. But she thanks God everyday that she went through it. She was holding on to Brittany for so long after they broke up and when she realized her feelings for Rachel, she knew it was finally time to let go.

_As bad as it was, yeah, as bad as it hurt_

_I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life leads you down a different road_

_When you're holding on to someone that you got to let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Yeah, someday you'll see the reason why_

_There's good in goodbye, yeah_

_Yeah_

Santana has keep her eyes mostly closed through the whole song, but for this last line she opens them and seeks out her reason. Rachel is her reason for seeing why saying goodbye to her past is the best thing she ever did. Because her future looks so amazing.

_There's good in goodbye, mmm_

If you were to ask Santana now what her 18-year-old self thought about her future, she would say she never would have expected this. She never would have expected to fall in love and to want to spend her life with anyone other than Brittany.

But as the music for the end of the song fades out, and she is looking into the eyes of the woman who she plans on spending the rest of her life with while fingering the small box in her pocket, all Santana can think of now is that she can't ever image picturing her life turning out any better.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all your reviews! :)**


End file.
